


The Voice

by stressy_boy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Original work - Freeform, You Have Been Warned, read with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressy_boy/pseuds/stressy_boy
Summary: It never goes away...





	The Voice

Do you know what it’s like to be trapped within yourself? Do you know how it feels to go around and around and _ around _ in vicious circles with yourself? Do you ** truly ** know how it feels to be your own worst enemy? 

It feels suffocating, like you’re in the worlds tightest straight jacket... you feel like every stranger you walk past is glaring; staring right into your soul and judging you. _ ‘You have something on your face.’ _ Or _ ‘ _ _ You look disgusting, you’re a freak of nature.’ _ And other hellacious thoughts invade your brain and take over any rational thinking you ever had. You feel like you’re stuck, feet planted into viscous quick sand and the more you struggle against its pull... the quicker you sink and smother in your own mind. 

There is no safe place. You think for just a moment: _ ‘Maybe the voice will stop.’ _ But ** the voice ** will always come back . ** The voice ** is nothing but a fungus, an abscess that you try to cut out but it comes back twice as hard and t wice as painful. People will always tell you; _ ‘You can always talk to me. I’m here for you.’ _ And while that might be true, they never understand just how hard it is for you to open your mouth and let everything you have bottled up flow like an uncontrollable river , rushing with the gravity; taking everything in its path with it. You’re aware that they have their own problems, the last thing you want to do is to bother them; ** _ you don’t want to be a bother _ ** . Because you know this won’t be the last time you feel like this, you’re aware that it’s annoying: _ because it’s annoying to you _ , but you can’t stop it... you can’t stop ** the voice ** no matter how hard you try. 

It’s like you relive the same day repeatedly, pounding on reinforced glass, screaming for help till your throat is scratched and raw as you watch the ** normal ** people on the other side. You feel alone, always, even when your heart knows you’re not but ** the voice ** , ** _ the voice _ ** _ convinces you _ ; makes you believe that ** you’re the ** fungus, you’re the parasite that is draining everyone dry... even yourself. Then you start to distance yourself without realising, push those helping hands away... terrified... 

What are you scared of? You don’t know exactly. All you know is that the unyielding feeling deep within your chest is ** fear **. 

The word: home, no longer brings warmth and happiness. Only bitter, distastefulness on your tongue; knowing that it’s where ** the voice ** strikes most, you know that there is no escape from yourself. 

You sit by yourself and think: ** _ ‘When will it all be over?’ _ **

But it never, ever will be. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed


End file.
